daedrapediafandomcom-20200216-history
Controls
Default Controls http://www.uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Oblivion:Controls&action=edit&section=7 editNotes *Xbox: http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:UESP-icon-Xbox_LT.png and http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:UESP-icon-Xbox_RT.png are the left and right triggers, respectively (on the front of the controller and labeled "LT" and "RT") *Xbox: http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:UESP-icon-Xbox_LB.png and http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:UESP-icon-Xbox_RB.png are the left and right bumpers, respectively (on the front of the controller and labeled "LB" and "RB") http://www.uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Oblivion:Controls&action=edit&section=8 editRemapping Controls Controls can be remapped using the "Controls" menu available under "Options": *On PC, hit Esc, then select "Options" *On PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, click the Start button, then select "Options" http://www.uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Oblivion:Controls&action=edit&section=9 editXbox 360 Controller for Windows It is possible to use an Xbox 360 controller to play Oblivion under Windows. However, the controller does not include any software to map the controller buttons and Oblivion does not recognize the left or right trigger buttons. This guide will get you up and running with this controller. http://www.uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Oblivion:Controls&action=edit&section=10 editRequirements IF you're using the original drivers: *You must set the following in My Documents\My Games\Oblivion\Oblivion.ini **bUse Joystick=1 *You must have a version of DirectX 9 that supports XInput, use the latest if unsure. *It may be useful to disable any previous joystick mappings within Oblivion **Start Oblivion and go to Options->Controls->Controls->Joystick **Select an action and press Esc to clear the mapping IF you're using the XBCD or other unofficial drivers: *You must set the following in My Documents\My Games\Oblivion\Oblivion.ini **bUse Joystick=0 http://www.uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Oblivion:Controls&action=edit&section=11 editSetup Download and install Xpadder (download available at BetaNews). *Make a new folder: C:\Program Files\Xpadder *Unzip Xpadder.exe to that folder. *Cut and paste the following into a file named Xbox360.xpaddercontroller and save it in your Xpadder folder. ;------------------------ ; Xpadder Controller File ;------------------------ Version=5.6 Locations Button1Location=347,91 Button2Location=378,61 Button3Location=315,62 Button4Location=346,31 Button5Location=106,1 Button6Location=346,1 Button7Location=185,64 Button8Location=272,63 Button9Location=106,61 Button10Location=285,135 DPadUpLocation=167,103 DPadRightLocation=199,135 DPadDownLocation=167,167 DPadLeftLocation=135,135 Stick1UpLocation=106,29 Stick1RightLocation=138,61 Stick1DownLocation=106,93 Stick1LeftLocation=74,61 Stick2UpLocation=285,103 Stick2RightLocation=317,135 Stick2DownLocation=285,167 Stick2LeftLocation=253,135 TriggerLeftLocation=4,4 TriggerRightLocation=478,4 Access DPadUpAccess=POV DPadRightAccess=POV DPadDownAccess=POV DPadLeftAccess=POV Stick1XAccess=Axis X Stick1YAccess=Axis Y Stick2XAccess=Axis RX Stick2YAccess=Axis RY TriggerLeftAccess=Axis Z TriggerRightAccess=Axis Z - Names Button1Name=A Button2Name=B Button3Name=X Button4Name=Y Button5Name=Left Bumper Button6Name=Right Bumper Button7Name=Back Button8Name=Start Button9Name=LS Button Button10Name=RS Button DPadName=DPad DPadUpName=Up DPadRightName=Right DPadDownName=Down DPadLeftName=Left Stick1Name=Stick 1 Stick2Name=Stick 2 StickUpName=Up StickRightName=Right StickDownName=Down StickLeftName=Left TriggerLeftName=Left Trigger TriggerRightName=Right Trigger (Tested with official drivers) If you're using the XBCD or other unofficial drivers,copy the code,then delete the triggers and set them as buttons. *Make sure your controller is ON and then start the Xpadder program *Click on the game-pad icon and select Open **Navigate to your Xpadder folder (\Program Files\Xpadder) and select Xbox360.xpaddercontroller *Click on the gamepad icon again and select Settings **Click on the Image Tab and select Open **Navigate to your Xpadder folder (\Program Files\Xpadder) and select Microsoft_Xbox_360.bmp **Click on the Finish Tab and click Close *Before you configure the controls, run Oblivion, go to the Mouse Controls, click on Attack, and hit ESC to un-map it. **Use the image and table below to further map your controller. The controls listed are the in-game controls that are what the game starts you out with. If you have changed your controls, simply make the necessary switches in Xpadder. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OblivionControllerMapping.bmp Notes *If you find you are walking while the Left Stick is all the way in a direction, press CAPSLOCK and you will run. The left stick is analog, so if you press it a little bit, you will walk and all the way you will run. *Your Xbox controller will in addition also act as a mouse. **The Right Stick will move your pointer *To turn off rumble, in Xpadder **Click on the Right Trigger **Click the rumble checkbox off (third checkbox in on the bottom left of the Xpadder window) *You can adjust your camera turn speed with the Mouse Sensitivity slider within Oblivion Options->Controls *Mouse and Keyboard will still function, handy for inventory work, and for other features that could not be implemented in the above control setup *You may find it useful to half the up/down responsiveness for the Right Stick (look/aim) to get a much better feel. Click the wrench by the Right Stick in Xpadder and select Mouse Settings and adjust the up/down slider to half of the other, or double the left/right slider. *If you remap the default keyboard/mouse controls, you will also have to remap the buttons in Xpadder. *The above setup is a very realistic setup for playing Oblivion with a controller, however, some features, such as grabbing and dropping items from the Inventory, and placing map markers could not be implemented, due to some restrictions with Xpadder. *Assigning Enter to Activate inside Oblivion will allow it to be used for menu selections, item selections from containers, and activation without conflict, thus requiring only Enter to be assigned to the A Button, along with Left Click for speech skipping. *You may find it more usable to assign the left and right arrows to the bumper buttons (rather than assigning all 4 to the left joystick) because the bumpers are not otherwise used during menus, and will be less likely to leave you accidentally changing back and forth between pages while trying to scroll a list in your inventory. *If you don't mind walking for the fraction of a second you're putting your weapon away, the X button can also be mapped to Shift to enable placing map markers or removing items from your inventory (X+A). With the above arrow key binding suggestion, mapping Shift to the X button would also enable you to quickly toggle inventory when looking in a container or change tabs in your journal (X+left/right bumper).